perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Giants
The giants of Perisno are an ancient race, perhaps one of the oldest inhabitants- although there are definitely contesting claims to that. Giants as a race, or the "Suti" in their own tongue, which means children of Sut, an Earthen mother goddess, are tall and muscular with heavy angular features and deep seated eyes. Their size far outpacing humans, both in overall height and mass as well as proportionally with wider shoulders in males and wider hips with females in comparison to other races. Physiologically they breed slower than the other races, and have a lower female to male ratio, female giants often having twins when they give birth to new infants. This has made the race of Giants highly protective of their females, giantesses often staying away from violent activities that may endanger them, often being in charge of home, hearth, supplies and other such things, and craftsgiants- most of the clothing, weapons and armour and day to day tools and objects that aren't imported in via trade being made by the hands of Giantess's. Male giants on the other hand, traditionally hunt and go off to fight and are valued less than female Giants. However, despite this most political positions of power are led by male Giants, as the struggles for leadership and intricacies of power are not escaped on Giantkind, a race most other races of Perisno think stupid and simple. And often females form the roles of venerated advisors instead of direct leadership because of the rather large target direct political positions have within a clan; although that isn't to say that the female giants don't contest power among themselves. Giants form a largely power based society, mostly focused on either martial might and the ability to impose your will as a male or the skills you have as a craftgiant and able mother or oracle in the case of females. Giants used to be spread all across Perisno in close knit family tribes and clans living a hunter gatherer lifestyle, with some Giant clans having settled in small villages across the continent, their main homeland being what is now the Chiefdom of Sut. However, over the centuries and the growth of Elven supremacy and later on human expansionism came persecution of the Giant race. Many races felt intimidated by the size of Giants, as well as by their rather violent capacity in warfare. Prejudice was very common against Giants, especially for realms such as Drachen and others who often, if not outright killing the Giants on sight, enslaved them to force them to work in grueling conditions until they were broken of spirit and body. While the clans of Sut sat settled and prospered in their mountainous homes and forests, the rest of Giantkind across Perisno was driven to the east of the continent in a mass migration. Giants refer to this migration as the "Walk of suffering" or in their own langauge, Gurthu'uk Asht'kar. Preyed upon by bandits and marauders, this migration was characterized by its brutalization of the Suti people as they tried to find an escape from persecution. This was made even worse as the Giants of Sut rejected their kin from settling in their lands, the Giants of Sut fearing that the overcrowding of their territories would lead to mass starvation. The rest of Giant kind remembers this bitterly, causing a great schism between the Giant people. They finally settled on the eastern coasts of Perisno in what is now known as the Kingdom of Bakhal, or simply known back then as, Bakhal- which translates roughly to "Exiled land" in giant tongue. The giants sat in squalor for many many years until a warlord by the name of Vharska united them in battle of succession, forging a mighty confederation of the dispersed tribes of Bakhal under a motive of reclaiming lost glory for Giant kind and revenge upon those whom had persecuted their race, preaching fiery rhetoric of hatred and retribution against their enemies. It wasn't long before Vharska started to push his now militarized people out into other lands, conquering nearby coastal settlements right from the water on large boats and proceeding to conquer, enslave and pillage the lands of humans and others. His descendant to this day does the exact same, remembering his father's rhetoric with fond compassion, the giants of Bakhal with a dream of conquering Perisno for the sake of Giant kind and paying retribution upon their traitorous kin in Sut, and extinguishing the flame of the other races once and for all. Category:Bakhal Giants Category:Sut Giants